


Carry Me Slowly, My Sunlight

by ezwra



Series: Your Hand In Mine, So Still and Discrete [FREEWOOD] [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Smoking, i love best friends nice dynamite, more characters but only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezwra/pseuds/ezwra
Summary: I had been lost to you, sunlightAnd flew like a moth to you, sunlight, oh, sunlightOh, your love is sunlightSunlight - hozier





	Carry Me Slowly, My Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS BASED SOLELY OFF OF FANDOM REFERENCES AND CHARACTERISATIONS. I am writing this to rt/ah guidelines as best as I know them. I do not know of their in video personas as I havent watched regularly since 2014. These are characters based on / referencing real people, but are not those people.
> 
> Part two! Gavins side of the party  
wanted to make this longer but i was running out of time and didnt wanna make u guys wait - also i havent betad this  
(fiona and lindsay is only hinted but for some reason the tags wont accept that)

When gavin steps out of the shower, michael is sat on the edge of his bed on his phone. Michael looks up briefly before sighing out.

“Dude,” michael says, leaning back on one arm and tossing his phone onto the bed, “how much longer will you be? I wanna hang out with my wife and her girlfriend.”

Gavin huffs and dries his hair roughly with the towel, “michael, you don't _ understand _ ,” he whines out, sitting at his dressing table and pulling at his own face a little, “i need to look _ good _ .” 

“Believe me, i understand, i just went through this whole thing with fiona, i really fucking get it,” michael says, rolling onto his side, “ryan thinks you look good no matter what; you could walk in wearing juggalo make up and he’d still drool over you.”

“Ew,” gavin pulls a face, turning to look directly at michael, “weird.”

“Sorry, but you get it. He doesn't care.”

“But _ I _ do,” gavin says, turning back around and grabbing a pot of mousse. He spikes up his hair and plays with it, positioning the strands and letting a few fall down in a messy-but-stylish way. He adds some foundation under his eyes once he’s done, and some shimmery glitter along the arches of his cheekbones, “i want him to think i'm hot as well as funny and smart.”

“Id say you’re only one of those things, but okay,” michael smirks, “if you were really smart, you’d realise that he’s gonna see you without all this dolling up when you get together.”

“_ If _ , michael,” gavin corrects, “ _ if _ we get together, and i’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Michael stands up and stretches his back, laughing a little, “we? Dude, i'm done after tonight, i've done enough matchmaking this year.”

Gavin stands up and pushes his chair in, checking himself out one more time before grabbing his phone, “i don't understand how you’re okay with your arrangement,” gavin says, “are you not worried about, like, lindsay picking favourites?”

Michael shrugs and walks through the apartment, holding the door open for gavin before they walk down the hall and to the elevator, “we both have a lotta love to give, y’know? And i can understand that she really hit it off with fiona, so i'm alright with it. I know she still loves me, and i think that they’re kinda cute together,” a strange look passes over michael’s face, and gavin frowns a little, “she understood when i did the same with… yeah. So it’s only fair. I'm just less inclined to do it again ‘cause of last time.”

Gavin nods gently and sighs out before wrapping his arm around michael’s waist, grinning gently and encouragingly, “well, i’m always around if you want a nice cuddle, michael-boi! Remember the early days when we’d nap on the couch together?”

Michael laughs, and gavin’s pleased when the mournful look leaves his eyes, “yeah, but i don't wanna start waking up covered in drool again, Gav, so i'm gonna have to pass.”

Gavin shrugs and leans his head against michael’s shoulder as they walk, the penthouse only a few blocks away. Its a few moments later when michael’s hand rests on his hip, and he grins a little more, “can't resist me, can you, boi?”

Michael laughs gently, “funny, dickhead. I'm just making sure you don't trip and break your face.” there’s a telling look on his face that says otherwise, but gavin doesn't care; he just presses himself closer to michael with a bright smile.

“Do you know if he’s actually there?” michael asks, fingers digging into the groove of his hip gently, “this whole maker over thing of yours might be for nothing.”

Gavin sighs, lifting his head and looking down at michael, “it’s never for nothing, michael! If he’s not there, i’ll just have a good time and be flirty later.”

“And get blindingly drunk.”

“_ Yes _, michael, and get blindingly drunk,” gavin laughs gently, picking up his pace as the penthouse comes into view, “wish me luck, michael.”

“Good luck, shithead.”

\--

Gavin watches ryan walk out of the door, and he doesn't really know how to feel.

He’s still blushing bright, ryan’s words having an odd effect on him, and he’s almost vibrating on the spot from the restless energy he’s left with, but.

Watching ryan leave, watching as his back retreats through the front door and disappears, leaves gavin with this inescapable sense of dread and misery. _ Did i do something wrong _ , he thinks, feet stuck to the floor, _ did i scare him off? _

Gavin hesitates before picking up their two drinks and, when he sees it, ryan’s old jacket from the peg next to the door. Patting the pockets, he walks into his small room and out onto the balcony, sitting on the damp floor and sliding his legs in between the bars. Gavin rummages through the pockets, ignoring old candy wrappers and pens, and takes out a pack of cigarettes. He curses gently when he can't find a lighter, swinging his legs to distract himself as he takes a sip of his drink.

“Here,” someone says, shutting the balcony door and leaning down with a lighter. Gavin recognises michael’s hand, and smiles tiredly, taking the lighter gently.

“Thank you, michael,” he says quietly, taking out a cigarette and lighting it deftly. He offers one to michael, but he simply shapes his head, causing gavin to scoff gently, “how come?”

“Linds hates the smell,” he says, sitting down cross-legged on the floor next to gavin.

Gavin resists rolling his eyes, leaning his forehead against the bars, “i remember when you would offer me one, not the other way ‘round. Married life has changed you, michael.”

Michael obviously ignores his tone and his words because there’s no reply, just michael’s breathing. Gavin takes a drag, pulling a face at the burn and sighing out. The longer he thinks about it, the more he tries to come up with what he did wrong. Was he too forward? Was he desperate? Was the make up not right?

“I can hear the cogs turning from here, Einstein, and it’s not that deep,” michael says, poking his spine gently, “Fiona may have tried to have a talk with him and spooked him, but i didn't tell you that.”

Gavin laughs bitterly, tapping off some ash, “if only she had been here longer,” drag, inhale, exhale, “she’d know that this has been going on for years,” another drag, inhale, “was i-”

“Whatever you’re gonna say, you’re wrong,” michael says, “you didn't do anything wrong.”

Gavin watches the smoke rise, eyes going lidded. They sit in silence for a while, listening to the muffled cheers and laughter and music coming from inside; gavin wishes he could do the same, but now that he’s started dwelling on what happened, he can't see himself having any type of alcohol or drug without going overboard.

“He… he touched me so gently, michael, like i'm made of glass” gavin says, its nearly a croaky whisper, “no one’s _ ever _ done that. it was like we were the only people in the room, i looked at him and i… i just _ knew _.” he crushes the butt of the cigarette on the floor and fiddles with the tab on the box.

“It’s obvious for everyone else to see, dude,” michael says, “i could tell you didn't care about anything else in the room.”

“So why did he go?”

There’s silence for a few moments as michael obviously mulls over his words, hand selecting each word, “maybe… maybe it’s not that simple. He’s not a good guy-”

“None of us are, michael,” gavin interrupts, turning to glance at michael before looking back over the city.

“I know that, dipshit. I'm just saying, he’s our interrogator, he used to be a solo mercenary, have you ever seen him hesitate before pulling a trigger? Maybe he’s avoiding you for posterity, he doesn't want a weak spot, or maybe he doesn't wanna give you his emotional baggage.”

Gavin nods gently, listening closely before sighing out, “maybe.”

Its silent again; gavin plays with the lighter quietly, flicking open the metal cap before knocking it shut with the knuckles on his middle finger. 

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Turning old on Wednesday and I'm NOT happy about it  
please interact on my blog @ezwra i love u guys  
also comments r greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
